What if?
by NotJustASidekick7
Summary: What if Harry had been a girl? What if, instead of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger as best friends, she had the Weasley Twins?   How about I answer all of these questions where they actually happened, in a Alternate Universe.   What if?
1. Chapter 1 The Begining

What if? Lillian Potter And the Philosophers' Stone

Summery: What if Harry had been a girl? What if, instead of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger as best friends, she had the Weasley Twins? How about I answer all of these questions where they actually happened, in a Alternate Universe. What if?

**AN(For those of you that don't know what this means its authors notes): This is my first attempt at both a genderbend and trying to actually do a story and finish it. Every other story I've tried to finish has either ended up forgotten or erased in some fashion. Because of this I'm asking you to review as much as you can and give me ideas as well as persistent asking of when the next chapter is going to be. I'm very bad at procrastinating so please push me.**  
><strong>I want to actually finish this story at some times so but I need my readers help to do so. So, again, please review.<strong>  
><strong>I'm going to read and watch the Harry Potter series again which means I'll be trying to follow the original story as closely as I can. I, however, have a few things that need drastic changing. You'll find out what later but, as a hint, I'll tell you that it involved our wonderful Padfoot in all his glory.<strong>  
><strong>New post's will vary due to my school work and the fact that my Grandmother had recently broken her leg so I'm having to help out at the house more. Less free time.<strong>  
><strong>Sorry for boring you but I'm finally done. Hopefully the next post will be soon.<strong>  
><strong>TTFN- NotJustASidekick7<strong>

Book I: Chapter One

In a certain suburb in the Surry the Dursley's were known by all, as a very normal and lovely family. They lived on Number 4, Privet Drive and, if asked, would reply with the answer that everyone on Privet Drive already knew. They were a normal family.

The truth of the matter though, was that they had a niece in their possession. And Lillian Potter was, anything, but normal. Weird things flew around or were broken when she felt angry and, once when she was seven, her hair had grown back after it had been shaven off by her uncle.  
>Because she was so abnormal, her only other family the Dursley s, absolutely loathed her.<br>Her family hated her so much she was raised with no better conditions than a slave from the sixteenth century. She had thought her name to be Freak or Girl when she was little until the Dursley s had been forced to let her go to school.

It was there she had learned her real name; Lillian Potter.

After that she found a bit of freedom. Gaining friends had been dashed by her cousin Dudley but, the truth of the matter was, she preferred books over people. This was no surprise. Would you like people much if you had been raised like she had?

However, because of her love of books, she found most school work she had to go through, easy.

But, when she began getting A's in her classes and Dudley was found to be barely passing, Lillian quit trying in school. She didn't want to get extra chores or more beatings.

Currently one Lillian Potter was trying her best to ignore her fat whale or a cousin who was hitting the glass cage of a Brazilian Python.

She was more interested in the little baby panthers that were tackling each other playfully in a cage a good few feet away from the other side of the street in the zoo she was currently on.

The sudden yelling Dudley gave made her turn around to see what had made her cousin begin having his royal fit of the day.

The snake wasn't moving. The only reason he was throwing a fit was because he wanted the Python to do something instead of just sleep like he was.

Rolling her hazel eyes, Lillian walked up to her cousin and spoke in her boyish voice.

"That's not going to make it move."

Dudley turned and sneered at her.

"Like you would know, freak!"

Scowling, Lillian was about to say that she did, indeed, know, but was interrupted by a forceful shove against her back.

The cry of surprise and pain came out of her lips before she could stop it when she landed and skinned her hands and knees badly on the gravel.

Turning around, pain resounding through her new wounds, Lillian couldn't help but be really really angry.

The next events were a blur for her and before Lillian knew it she was being thrown back in her cupboard and being told she wasn't to be having any food for two days and that she would be stuck in her cupboard for the next week.

This was only after her 'freakishness' had been punished in a rather harsh beating by Vernon.

With a whimper, Lillian drew her knees up to her flat chest and wished that the pain would go away.

When her eyes began to prickle uncomfortably Lillian wiped at them and told herself over and over again that she wasn't going to cry. Not for Vernon, not for anyone.

She wasn't going to give anyone the privilege of seeing her act so weak. Plus she had promised herself she wouldn't cry again after the incident with the dog leash.

She still shuddered and held her neck delicately from the memory. The pain, the crying, the begging, and Vernon's only reaction had been smiling and laughing at her as he yanked harder on the leash to make her come closer so he could hit her repeatedly and yell about beating the freakishness out of her.

Two days later, when she thought the hunger would kill her, her cupboard was opened and a tray with a piece of bread and an apple was slid toward her before the door was closed and she was enveloped in darkness once again.

When her week was finally up, Lillian had been dragged out of her cupboard at an ungodly hour of the morning to begin doing a amount of chores that a normal person would never be able to do in a week much less the day that her aunt told her to do them or she would suffer the punishments.

Still sore, and feeling rather depressed, Lillian muttered a low 'Yes Aunt Petunia' and got to work.

Hours later, when the 'normal' people had just started to rise, Lillian was called inside by her aunt.

"Go wash up then come back quickly to help me set up the table and put the food out." she hissed.

A long time ago, Lillian would be the one cooking, but it had become obvious that cooking wasn't one of her talents so that chore had been crossed off her list.

It was just as well, no one would want to eat the monstrosities she cooked. Lillian sweared that one time with the green goop she had made had been _moving_.

Pushing the memories away, Lillian ran up the stairs and to the bathroom. She was looking forward to making her Aunt angry again by using her hair and body products.

Only twenty minutes later Lillian made her way down the stairs in her cousin Dudley's castoffs.

She was well washed though. That was easy to see.

Making her way up to her aunt, Lillian grinned before she spoke. Hoping to scare the bejesuses out of the woman who helped making her living life hell.

"I'm back Aunt Petunia."

Her aunt jumped before turning and giving the evil eye to her. Lillian just smiled innocently in response.

The shout of surprise and the bang from the bathroom only seconds later _was not_ her fault. Nope. No way.

With a growl of frustration, Petunia forced a smile on her face as a rather confused and stupid looking Dudley came down the stairs, obviously wet.

"Duddikens." She cooed as she shoved the food into Lillian s arms. "Whats wrong luv?"

"Nothing." Dudley said. "Just slipped and fell after I got out of the shower and dressed.

Twitching, but still smiling, Petunia spoke.

"Then how are you wet?"

Blinking with perfect stupid innocence, Dudley replied. "The shower turned on after I slipped and fell into the bathtub."

Lillian was barely holding in her laughter as she finished setting the table and food out for the Dursley s.

Meanwhile, Petunia was frowning.

"Why don't you go change into some dry clothes Duddy." she cooed.

With a absentminded nod, Dudley headed up the stairs. It wasn't until the food was out of sight that he quit looking at it.

Rounding on Lillian, Petunia looked like she wanted to say something particularly nasty, only to find the object of her attention had just finished what she had been set out to do and was now standing in a corner and looking at her with innocent doe like hazel eyes.

Twitching once again, Petunia sent Lillian to get the mail. Another quiet 'Yes Aunt Petunia' and Lillian was gone.

By the time Lillian made it back, she had hidden a letter that was for her instead of her horrible relatives quite well and was ready to have some free time out in the park to read said letter.

After giving her uncle Vernon the rest of the letters, Lillian headed out.

It wasn't until she was seated in her favorite swing a good two blocks away from the Dursley s house that Lillian finally decided to open her letter.

It still excited her that she was actually _getting_ a letter.

Looking at the cover, Lillian was surprised to see that not only was her name and living place on the letter, but also where she slept. That bloody cupboard. Now that she looked closer she could also see that the front was hand written in a pretty green-inked script.

With baited breath, Lillian turned to letter over. On the back was a wax seal and the design the seal had was of four animals with a big H in the center. The animals looked like a bird some kind of cat a snake and maybe a badger

Feeling kind of bad or what she was about to do, Lillian took a deep breath before breaking the wax seal.

When no one came at her screaming for ruining a beautiful piece of art, Lillian opened her eyes, something she hadn t even noticed she had closed.

Hand shaking, Lillian opened up the letter, only to feel horribly disappointed and angry.

How dare those bullies use such as cruel and horrible joke on her. Shaking in rage, Lillian began to take deep breaths so she could calm herself down.

Murder was not the way to go about things, even if it sounded very nice at the moment.

She was about to throw the letter away or rip it to pieces, either way seemed nice, when she noticed something. There. At the bottom of the letter. The McGonagall person was supposed to come to her house to bring her to a place called Diagon Alley to get her supplies.

Lillian hesitated. It would be so nice for it to not be some kind of joke, but if there was one thing she had learned by living with the Dursley s it was that nothing good ever happened to Lillian Ares Potter.

Lips drawn in a thin line, Lillian decided to wait before enacting her judgment. There was only two days to wait before this McGonagall person was to arrive anyway. Two days wasn t to long to wait in her hell hole. She had the seven more years of it to go through. She could wait just two more days.

With a sigh, Lillian put the letter back into its envelope and hit it back in her pants before heading back to the Dursley's home.


	2. Chapter 2 The Cat Comes Calling

AN: I got to almost two thousand words this time as a tribute to one of my only reviewers! Thanks to both traviswj

and Dirty Little Half-Blood. I also dedicate this chapter to one of my best friends named Cheyanne. If there are any mistakes please tell me. I don't have a beta so I have to do everything on my own. I would have done two thousand, but I just _had _to end it where I did. Still 1700 and something words is pretty good if I do say so myself.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Forgot the disclaimer last chapter. xD

Book 1: Chapter 2

The two days she had to wait to see if the McGonagall person was real and would actually come to the Dursley's household were the longest ones in Lillian's life.

She tried reading to make the time go by faster, but had given up on doing so when she couldn't read a sentence without having to go over it again and again trying, and failing, to make sense of the words on paper.

In the end she had waited restlessly for the day to finally come and had spent her free time doing more chores around the house without having to be even asked by her horrid relatives to do so.

This had made Petunia fell antsy. She had brought the subject up with her husband only to be told that 'That stupid girl is finally living up to her worth. Maybe we've finally beat the freakishness out of her.'

Petunia didn't think they had beat _anything _out of her niece. Her paranoid nature coming out, Petunia thought her niece was planning or buying time for something.

Petunia really didn't know how close to the truth she was.

And throughout all of the questioning, the playing off, and the anxiousness, Dudley was completely oblivious to everything except his food and the T.V. in front of his face.

Well that and the occasional time he would put his foot out to trip Lillian when she walked by him.

Either way, Lillian's two days had been long and hard and she found herself now counting the minutes away. The fact that she was on her aunts prized sofa and most likely getting it dirty because Petunia hadn't washed her clothes in a week made things slightly better.

At twelve on the dot, Lillian closed her eyes in sadness. Obviously the woman wasn't co-

Bzzt!

Head snapping up, Lillian began to feel excited. She was already on the way to the door when the customary yell of 'Go get the door girl!' from her uncle was yelled out.

Lillian opened the doors to find a very prim looking woman in dark green robes. Her hair was in a no funny business bun and Lillian felt rather small and stupid under the scrutinizing glance from the woman's eyes under her spectacles.

"Lillian Potter." she drawled; and Lillian nodded, unable to believe what she was seeing. "My name is Minerva McGonagall and I am a Professor at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. May I come in?"

The woman, most likely McGonagall, raised a prim eyebrow at her when Lillian stood frozen in the doorway. Once she saw this, Lillian hastily moved to the side to let the intimidating woman enter the Dursley's household.

'If this woman scares me' she thought to herself. 'Then she'll absolutely _terrify _the Dursley's.

Lillian was barely able to contain her chipper attitude and hope that this woman was indeed real, when she walked into the living room and spoke to her uncle.

"Guest Uncle Vernon."

The fat walrus looking man immediately placed his attention toward the door and paled rather drastically when the woman walked into the living room.

At first it seemed the overly large man was speechless before he started to turn purple and snared at the woman.

"You! Your one of those freaks! Get out this instant or I'll call the police on you!"

Vernon had stood up to his towering height during his rant, but it seemed as if the woman wasn't even effected by the mans words or body size in the least.

"Please sit down Mr. Dursley." She said, looking remarkably like a mother scolding her child. "We have much to discuss."

"Now see here-" Lillian's uncle began, only to be interrupted by the woman.

"I said _sit down_ Mr. Dursley."

The man paled once more at the power in the woman's words and seemed to shrink upon himself as he sat heavily back down in his chair.

"Very good." the woman said calmly.

She then did something that Lillian would never forget, but most people would never forget seeing magic for the first time so she wasn't to different from others, the woman summoned up a tea set and began preparing tea for three.

"How do you like your tea dear." she asked Lillian.

"Just with sugar." Lillian was finally able to say after the shock had worn off.

Once the tea had been distributed to both Lillian and her uncle, McGonagall took a nice sip of her own and looked at Vernon over her teacup.

"Mr. Dursley." She drawled. "Do you know why I am here?"

Vernon twitched before he replied. His face growing more purple and his voice growing louder with every word.

"Yes. Your here to take her to that freak school aren't you! I wont have it! You'll not make her even worse by infecting her with your nonsense!"

He abruptly stood up at the end and, for a moment, Lillian thought his head would pop like an abnormally large zit.

When McGonagall stood up, Lillian couldn't help but fell hope as her uncle's began to change colors. First it was from the purple it had turned when her uncle got angry, slowly to red, then pale white because he was obviously afraid.

"Mr. Dursley." McGonagall spoke condescendingly. "The first thing you should know is that magic is _not_ nonsense."

Once she was sure Vernon was quivering under her gaze, McGonagall turned the tea table into a pig after vanishing the tea and its tea set.

While the pig shuffled off, making noises very similar to Lillian's cousin along the way, McGonagall turned her stern gaze back upon Lillian's uncle.

"Magic is very hard to learn and takes lots of practice to master." Vernon nodded quickly to McGonagall hoping she would go away if he agreed with her. Sadly, once he had nodded, McGonagall continued what was escalating to be a rant.

"If untrained. A young witch or wizard would become dangerous to society and would be more likely to have emotional outburst so the magic wouldn't be built up to much. If, and I do indeed mean if Mr. Dursley, they are able to stop the often bursts of magic. They usually cause one explosive blast of magic that would destroy everything except the magical person who cause it within a two mile radius."

Lillian had been listening to the rant in fascination and, after a quick look at her uncle to see him looking ready to faint, looked back at the woman to hear the rest of her knowledgeable speech.

"This is why it is necessary for young Miss Potter to learn how to control her magic at Hogwarts." Her gaze once again settled upon Lillian's uncle. "Do you understand Mr. Dursley."

Vernon Dursley was quick to nod and hopped to any god that may be above that the two dangerous creatures in his house would just up and _leave_.

As if hearing his prayers McGonagall spoke again. "Miss Potter and I will be on our way to get her school supplied Mr. Dursley. We shall be back as soon as six o'clock so Miss Potter will be able to wash and get ready for bed tonight. Good day Mr. Dursley." It was then, with a swish of her robes, that McGonagall headed for the door, this wasn't of course without saying something as she passed Lillian.

"Come along Miss Potter. We have lots of things we need to do and to little time to do it."

Lillian, completely fascinated but slightly afraid of the woman, followed compliantly. Besides, even if she was afraid of the woman she was even more so intrigued by her. Since Magic was real that meant so was Hogwarts and that made it where she most likely wouldn't have to deal with the Dursley's for almost the whole year.

As soon as they were a good distance away, McGonagall brought Lillian to a alleyway. Lillian opened her mouth to question the thought behind such an action only to be interrupted by the stern woman.

"We are going to use a kind of Magical transportation called Apparation. It will be uncomfortable but that is normal for first timers." Straitening her back McGonagall looked down at Lillian as she held out her hand.

"Grab hold child and we will be on our way."

There was some hesitation before Lillian complied and then she felt as if she were being squeezed through a very small tube.

By the time Lillian and McGonagall arrived at their destination Lillian was a pasty white over her natural tan skin and looked as though she would like nothing better than to _never _apparate again.

McGonagall didn't seem to notice and instead murmured a quiet but stern 'Come along child' led Lillian to a small pub.

The place was warm and, although slightly dark and foreboding looking, quite nice. The sign that Lillian had noticed before she had to continue following her guide after a soft but polite cough had dubbed the place as 'The Leaky Cauldron.'

As they walked by the bartender, a rather old man with balding gray hair and many missing teeth, McGonagall nodded in his direction and said a polite and curt 'Good day Tom' before continuing on her way.

Lillian couldn't help but feel like an obedient dog as she followed the woman, but forgot that line of thought when they walked out the back and came across a dead end alleyway.

Once again Lillian opened her mouth to question the reason of them being there, only for her mouth to drop wide open in shock and aw as, after tapping a few bricks on the wall, it became and archway to lots of magic shops and wondrous things as far as the eye could see.

Turning around and smiling softly McGonagall spoke.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley Miss Potter."


	3. Chapter 3 Stranger in a Strange World

AN: Ok. I've finally posted this chapter **that has 2700 or more words and 12 pages on Word Processor**. Woohoo! Cheers! *passes out after party before being revived by friend Cheyanne* Ahem…right. Anyway, other than hopefully enjoying this chapter. Also, I need some people to vote!

For what exactly?

Lillian's Hogwarts House of course!

Slytherin is out of the question people, I'm sorry to say. I hate Draco and there will be major bashing on his part unless I either feel sorry for him, as I am sometimes wont to do, make him even more pathetic than in the books/movies, or if I feel like just making him disappear. Therefore, if Lillian had actually gotten into Slytherin, Draco and many other Slytherins would find themselves running for their lives.

Ravenclaw is also out, I feel that she wouldn't be home there even if she likes books as much as she does. Her sarcasm and quick temper would make her more likely to do something physical and, while she likes books, she wont always have her face in them.

Therefore, this leaves the choices of Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. Loyal and kind, Lillian would fit in with the Hufflepuff, but her quick temper and the fact that she usually ends up having trouble find her would make her a suitable candidate for a Gryff.

I prefer Gryffindor really, but that's because I hate Cedric. XD

So please vote and, r&r when you do so. *wink* I don't want to be to biased in this story.

And yes there is some foreshadowing in this chapter!

I love you my reviewers! And I finally gave you the 2000 word chapter I promised ya'll!

Cya! -NJAS7

Book I: Chapter 3

The only feeling Lillian could think that could explain what she felt when she first walked inside Diagon Alley was that she belonged. It was like a thousand difficult decisions had been shoved off of her shoulders and right back onto her Aunt and Uncle's.

Taking a deep breath, and trying to control the giddy feeling that was beginning to build up, Lillian ran to catch up to McGonagall before the woman got to far away for Lillian to find in the swarm of people no.. wizards and witches in the alley.

Skidding to a stop beside where McGonagall had stopped, a large medieval building made of complete stone, Lillian blushed when the older woman looked down at her.

Turning her gaze away from McGonagall, Lillian missed the small secret smile the woman gave her, and instead focused on the building in front of her.

"Where are we?" she asked watching when a small creature walked out of the place and sneered at her as he walked by, his abnormally large fingers and nose making her blink in wonder. And, when he had passed her, she noticed he had smelled like brimstone and smoke and was very wrinkly.

"Gringotts." McGonagall said, her nose scrunched up as though she had smelled something particularly nasty when, to Lillian, the thing that had passed her by had passed her smell test easily.

Having Dudley Dursley as a cousin gave you much smaller expectations than usual.

After some hesitation, Lillian asked.

"What is Gringotts?"

"And what was that?" she added as and afterthought while turning to watch the thing go to the left and disappear into an alleyway.

Straitening her posture once more McGonagall answered.

"Gringotts is a wizarding bank and that-" She nodded to where the thing had disappeared. "Was a goblin. One of the creatures that guards and maintains the bank."

"Wow." Lillian breathed.

"Yes wow." McGonagall said calmly. "Now follow me so be can get your school supply money."

That said McGonagall walked up the steps and Lillian followed, but not before she had read the warning by the huge doors.

_Enter, stranger, but take heedOf what awaits the sin of greedFor those who take, but do not earn,Must pay most dearly in their if you seek beneath our floorsA treasure that was never yours,Thief, you have been warned, bewareOf finding more than treasure there._

The two went up to a desk with a goblin behind them and McGonagall spoke to it calmly.

"Miss Potter's Vault for School Supply Money."

With a sneer the goblin leaned down over the desk to look at Lillian.

"Does Miss Potter have her key?"

McGonagall calmly pulled a key out from under her robes and handed it to the goblin while Lillian looked at said goblin with just plain awe.

It looked awesome up close and Lillian couldn't help but think of the Dursley's reaction if they saw a goblin, let alone the one in front of her.

"And." McGonagall spoke. "I'm on Hogwarts business as well." she said as she handed him a second key.

"Griphook!" the goblin yelled out, looking more nervous than before once seeing the second key.

It didn't take long before another goblin made its way over to the two witch's and Lillian couldn't help but notice that this one was shorter and seemed to have a more pleasant disposition than the other goblins.

"Vault 687 and 713." the first goblin told the other.

With a nod Griphook waved the two of them in the direction of a cart. "Please keep all of your body in the cart at all times, Gringott's is not responsible for any loss of them or harm done to your body if you do not listen to the warning."

After that it was pure freedom to Lillian. Without thinking she had put her arms in the air with a grin and thought that the cart was similar to a rollercoaster, but faster!

Sadly, or happily to McGonagall, their ride came to a stop in front of a door.

Holding out his hand the goblin spoke. "Key Please."

McGonagall, looking as green as her robes, handed over the key to the Potter vault and, with a nod, the goblin led Lillian to the vault and opened it with a flourish in front of her.

Lillian was awestruck. She didn't know how much the money in her vault added up to but she had a rather good feeling from the way the goblin was looking at her money with greed that it was a rather large sum. The fact that she didn't know that this was only a part of her fortune until she turned seventeen was unknown to her.

Using the small pouch given to her by McGonagall Lillian filled it up with a large amount of money switching between the gold, the silver, and the bronze colored money.

Once she was sure she had enough, Lillian climbed back into the cart after she saw the goblin close her vault once again.

After some hesitation, Lillian decided to ask the question that was currently nagging at her to McGonagall before the elder witch got too sick to do so.

"How do you use wizarding money?"

McGonagall started and, with a strained smile, explained as best she could to the new student.

"Wizarding currency is based on three types of coin. In order of decreasing value, they are: the Galleon which is made of gold, the Sickle which is made of silver, and the Knut which is bronze. 29 Knuts are worth 1 Sickle and 17 Sickles are worth 1 Galleon. Also 493 Knuts are worth 1 Galleon."

Lillian was only able to give a small smile of thanks before the cart was whizzing by doors once again.

By the time they had stopped again, McGonagall looked like she would finally be sick and her hair had come out of its strict bun.

Murmuring about deadly carts and goblins killing people for fun, McGonagall went to the last vault of their stop and came back out after stuffing the only thing in the vault that Lillian could see.

It had been a small package, but that's all the look Lillian had gotten before it had been shoved, a bit forcefully, into the older witch's robes.

And then they were off again and it was obvious, from Lillian's point of view, that McGonagall was thinking about never going down to the vaults _again_.

By the time they had left Gringotts it was obvious a large amount of time had passed. McGonagall, still slightly ruffled, led the dizzy Lillian into a shop with the name '_Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_.'

Lillian was pushed over to a stool and made to stand on it while McGonagall went to talk to a middle-aged woman about what she wanted done to the younger girls robes.

An hour later Lillian was tired and hungry and felt like she never wanted to go clothes shopping again after this first try at it.

Lillian looked longfully at a small ice cream shop called Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. As if sensing her hunger and tiredness and feeling the same, McGonagall gave a tightlipped smile to Lillian and asked her if she wanted to stop for a break at Fortescue's.

A hearty agreement and seating later, Lillian was entranced with her large glob of ice cream. It was chocolate and strawberry with chopped pecans on it and Lillian sweared she was in heaven with every bite she took of it.

She had just finished when McGonagall told her, quite stiffly, that it was time to go and get her wand.

That was how Lillian had found herself pushed over to an old and dusty shop that McGonagall had told her everyone went to get their wands.

_Olivanders_.

She was told the whole family, the Olivander's, had been making wands since the A.D.'s(as the sign proclaimed) and that you would find no better wands anywhere else.

It was there that McGonagall left her; off to go and get her robes as they should be done by then.

So a nervous Lillian walked over to the desk and, after looking around in a curious fashion, she called out a feeble 'hello'.

She was answered immediately and was so scared by the way she had been that she almost fell over in a fright.

He had flown from behind one of the walls of boxes on some weird latter that moved.

Olivander was old, that much was obvious, and he had unseeing blue eyes that looked like they were covered in a thin film of something, kind of like a snakes eye lid really. His hair was white while the whole atmosphere around him screamed of danger and, as he smiled, Lillian found herself even more creeped out by him.

Pulling onto her courage, Lillian stood taller and smiled at him in a rather timid manner. This was better than she would have done if she hadn't called upon her bravery, but she liked not to think about what her reaction would have been if she hadn't.

Instead she decided to do something she quite liked; asking questions.

"How are we going to do this Mr. Olivander?"

"Wonderful question." he answered with a beam as he stepped off of the swinging ladder and walked toward her.

Waving his hand, a measuring tape shot out from under a few boxes and began to measure some of Lillian's body parts in a random fashion.

It had just begun to, confusingly enough, measure her nostrils, when he finally answered in a normal manner.

"First I need to know your wand arm. The one you use to right with dear. Ahh. Ahh a lefty eh? Just like your father. Now what shall we try with you first?"

He walked off and, by the time he had returned, the weird measuring tape was starting to irk Lillian. It was in the middle of trying to measure every single short spiky hair on her head when he finally called it off.

"It's trying to show off." he had explained to Lillian before shoving a box into her face.

"Try this. Eleven inches, birch, with a unicorn hair from a prissy unicorn foal. Rather springy and best used for Charms."

She had barely taken hold of the thing when it was taken away with a "no, no- not that one." before she began having the tenuous task of trying each and every wand she was handed by the man.

Just when Lillian felt she would yell at the obviously unhinged man; he murmured a soft 'I wonder' before running off into the back of the store.

A few seconds later and a "Well I guess not." for the Holly and Phoenix wand before she was handed yet another.

"Seven inches, Dogwood, with a Dragon Heartstring from a rather quick tempered Hungarian Horntail." he murmured.

And Lillian knew it was hers.

She felt warm as soon as she had taken a hold of it, and a feeling of peacefulness flew through her soul and then gold, silver, and red parks flew out of her wand before taking the shape of a howling wolf.

"Curious." Murmured Olivander. "Very curious."

Deciding she didn't want to know, Lillian pulled out her pouch of coins and looked into it as she spoke to him, not letting go of the wand for it made her less nervous around him.

"How much."

Jumping, Olivander smiled as he walked over to the register. Once he had stopped in front of it and pushed a few buttons so the drawer for money would open he spoke.

"Seven Galleons Miss Potter." He said kindly and, as Lillian handed over the money, he spoke once more. "A word of advice Miss Potter." Lillian looked up and it wasn't until she did so than he continued. "You've got a very powerful wand there Young Miss and I would suggest that you did good things with it. I also suggest you pay attention to Transfiguration. Your father excelled at it and, from your wand, I would bet a good One Hundred Galleons that you will too."

Lillian hesitated on her way out now, the man obviously knew some things about her parents, but he was creepy and Lillian didn't know how much longer she could stand in his presence.

And so, after a battle in her head, she murmured a small 'Thank you sir.' and made her way out of the shop even though her mind was telling her to stay and learn more about them.

It didn't take her long to find McGonagall after that and the woman had a gift for her. The most beautiful owl Lillian had ever seen was in her hands from within a cage.

It was a snowy owl. White with flecks of grey and black and large intelligent amber eyes.

"It's for you." McGonagall said stiffly. "Your birthday's coming up in a few weeks right?"

Lillian smiled at the stern woman and swarmed her with thank you's before the elder witch told her it was nothing and that she knew Lillian was thankful by now and she could quit dawdling so they could go and get the rest of her supplies.

When they made their way into Florish and Blott's Lillian sweared she was the happiest girl on earth. It just kept getting better of course. After they had gotten her course books McGonagall had told her she could pick out three more for herself.

Unconsciously following Olivander's advice, Lillian had grabbed two small books from the transfiguration side of the store their names "_Finding your inner animal_" and "_Becoming your inner animal_". The last book she had chosen from the charms part of the store called "_101 barely known but legal spells for fun_".

McGonagall was obviously tired because she didn't even glance at the titles of the books before allowing Lillian to buy them.

After that Lillian was able to buy a trunk and put all of her stuff in it, including her potions supplies that McGonagall had gotten her along with her owl while Lillian had gotten her wand who, after she had asked if her owl had a name, Lillian had named Hedwig.

By the time they had made it back to Privet Drive and Number Four in the Surrey; Lillian was tired.

So it was no surprise when she walked toward her cupboard, her trunk having been made feather light by McGonagall until changed from being so.

The fact that she had been stopped on her way to sleep shouldn't have surprised her, and yet it had.

Looking up at her uncle with tired hazel eyes, Lillian asked him what he wanted in the most polite manner she had ever spoken to him after he had punished her for something Dudley had done by hitting her.

"What is it Uncle Vernon?"

"We fixed up the second bedroom for you Girl." he grunted.

Lillian blinked in surprise and said the first thank you she had ever said to her 'family' before heading up the stairs and into her new room.

Setting her trunk in the corner of the small room, she barely gave it a cursory glance before falling into the most comfortable bed she had ever slept in(This said sad things about her life yeh?) and fell asleep.

She wasn't worried about her 'family' going trough her trunk because McGonagall had put a Muggle Repelling Charm on it.

And so, Lillian fell asleep and dreamed of different animals running around her- Mainly a large black dog and stag that her mind supplied were named Padfoot and Prongs as well as going to her new school Hogwarts and what it would be like.


	4. 4 Of maybeGiants and telling off idiots

AN: Ok first off I'd like to say I am disappointed in my readers. Only two people voted for a house for Lillian to be in and it was Gryffindor, so yay for you two; you got what you wanted xD.

Anyway, one person kinda voted for Slytherin but that didn't count because I said only Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, however I did like this person's constructive criticism.

Either way I hope you all continue to read my story and enjoy it. I'm proud of all my alerts an favorite this story got and am defiantly not going to give up. I would enjoy reviews though. Please? I'm begging you!

Pity/begging moment gone, please enjoy and continue reading my story.

This chapter is for all the people who faved and alerted this story even if it's kind of short. xD

Chapter Four

Of maybe-Giants and telling off idiots

Lillian was nervous again, and it was annoying her to no end.

She was once again waiting for Professor McGonagall, but now had the pleasant presence of her pig-like cousin and vile horse-necked Aunt.

Note the sarcasm in that sentence.

Anyway, she was trying to ignore her cousin, who was poking her with his new smelting stick he had gotten for his new School Smelting's or something like some kind of interesting creature while she tried to evade it as she also tried to ignore her Aunt's condescending looks at the same time.

Apparently her skill had lessened because she wasn't dodging her cousins pokes as often as she ought to. At least she was able to ignore her Aunt's looks but the way they were acting was starting to get on her nerves.

As if God was listing into her mind, which was thinking about the knife in the kitchen- only a few feet away, the doorbell rang.

A quick "I'll get it." was out her lips the same time she was out of her seat and she ran trough the house towards the door, and hopefully her freedom, ignoring her Aunt's angry and insulting shouts toward her.

Out of breath Lillian opened the door, only to gain widened eyes as all she saw was a huge stomach and defiantly not the old short yet prim woman she had been expecting.

" 'Ello Lilliahn." a cockney voice spoke.

It took a few moment's, during which he stepped back so she could he his large yet kind eyes and scraggily beard, before she was able to squeak out a shocked yet quiet "Hello."

Beaming the Giant, for that was what he had to be to be such a big man, stepped back a few steps before addressing her once again.

"Du yeh mind if eh call yeh Lilleh?" he asked.

Lillian stood there staring at him for a few minutes before she realized he had asked her a question and answered, proud of herself for not gapping at him like her body was telling her to do so.

"Sure." she was able to stutter out before he shifted his large weight onto his left foot and spoke to her again.

" 'anks Lilleh." he said and Lillian was about to speak, ready to ask thousand of questions, when he continued.

"Yeh need to get yer stuff in uh 'urry Lilleh."

Lillian blinked a few times before blushing and nodding to him. "Right!" she cried to him. "I'll go get it now."

She ran off and found her cousin sitting on her trunk. As she frowned at him he gave a huge grin before speaking.

"Where do you think your going freak?"

Huffing, Lillian drew herself up to her small stature of 4 foot two before actually snarling at her cousin in a very angry manner.

"I am going to a awesome school and YOU, you insignifigent whale-pig mix of a boy, are going to get off of my trunk before I punch you in your dirty teeth making it where you can no longer eat your favorite food- candy- and are made unable to speak what few words your stupid small pea-like brain allows you to remember."

As he stumbled off of her trunk, having become very pale and wide-eyed, Lillian took a few breaths to calm herself before grabbing her trunk and dragging it toward the maybe-giant so she could go on and do the two things she had always wanted, get away from her relatives and finally go on the adventure of a lifetime.

She never noticed the glares sent from her Uncle and Aunt as they tried to calm their son from his panic attack she had caused.


End file.
